Genichirō Sanada
Gen'ichirō Sanada (真田 弦一郎 Sanada Gen'ichirō) is a 3rd year student and the vice-captain of the Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu tennis team. He is one of the Three Demons (Sannin Bakemono)/Rikkai Dai's Big Three along with Captain Seiichi Yukimura and Renji Yanagi, and is known as the 'Emperor.' Background Gen'ichirō Sanada (真田 弦一郎, Sanada Gen'ichirō), also known as "The Emperor," is the strict vice-captain (and temporarily captain) of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Sanada, along with fellow teammates Yukimura Seiichi and Yanagi Renji, have led their team to the Nationals from their first year. Together, the three Rikkai members are known as "The Three Demons of Rikkai." ("Sannin Bakemono" in Japanese) Appearance The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0098.jpg|childsanada The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0107.jpg|preeteensanada The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0119.jpg|teensanada The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0149.jpg|Sanada in his freshman year at Rikkai Dai The New Prince of Tennis OVA 02 0245.jpg|sanada Sanada has black hair and wears a cap. His hair is bluntly cut and without a cap he sports a fringe. He has small brown eyes. Sanada is also very tall and has a rather masculine build. Like Tezuka, he is usually seen with a stoic expression. Many a times people have mocked about the fact that Sanada looks too old to be fifteen years old. In the New Prince of Tennis series, Sanada is shown to have a medical white eye patch which covers an injury he got while training in the mountains. Personality Sanada is noted by a lot of people to be very strict, no-nonsense kind of guy (especially with his teammates). However, he is even more strict with himself. With the absence of Yukimura Seiichi due to his disease, Sanada stepped up to the plate and took control of the tennis team, making sure everyone met up with his expectations. He promised to Yukimura that the team would be undefeated, and so he created the law of absolute victory and put the club above everything else. He is mostly noted for his powerful slap, used when his teammates either does not meet up with his expectations or step out of line. He does not even make an exception to his close friend, Yanagi, when he lost. After losing to Echizen Ryoma in the Kanto tournament, however, he made his teammates slap him instead. However, that does not mean that a kind side of him does not exist. He acknowledges a loss as long as they learn something from it, such as Akaya when he entered Muga no Kyōchi in the manga. He did not show mercy to Yanagi because he let his feeling get in the way. In the anime he is never shown slapping/hitting any of his teammates. N P O T 招聘前夜 OVA_x264 (1) 0380.jpg|Sanada at Home N P O T 招聘前夜 OVA_x264 (1) 0391.jpg|Sanada with his nephew Sasuke N P O T 招聘前夜 OVA_x264 (1) 0413.jpg|Sanada's casual clothes. N P O T 招聘前夜 OVA_x264 (1) 0420.jpg|Gen'emon, Sanada's Grandfather sanada butler.jpg|Dressing up for the butler cafe. prince.jpg|"Prince Sanada" He is quite close to Yanagi and Yukimura, as he knew both of them from his first year, and met Yukimura at the age of four. Yanagi and Sanada both call each other by their first name in the original manga and anime, which is a sign of closeness. With Yukimura, the two both respect and acknowledge each others skills and are quite friendly with each other, especially since Sanada has frequently visited Yukimura in the hospital more than most of his members and always reassures Yukimura whenever Yukimura mentions that he is putting a burden on Sanada. In the Tenipuri episodes and Mini Theaters, Yukimura's "burden" is highly exaggerated and is often made fun of, to the point where Sanada cannot refuse any of Yukimura's requests (and most recently, demands). Sanada's strict discipline is also due to practicing kendo, although the manga also states that he studied iaido as well. In PairPuri Episode 8, Momoshiro comments that Sanada is a good actor. Sanada holds a code of honor, preferring to beat his opponents in a head-on match instead of relying on tricks. This is both a strength and a weakness, as it allows him to continue playing a match, but could cause him to lose by continuing to play a futile playstyle. This is shown during his match with Atobe after the Kanto Tournament and his later match with Tezuka, both of which Yukimura interfered in. Sanada enforced the law of absolute victory and strongly believed in it himself. He refused to accept anything that wasn't top-notch. However, after Rikkaidai lost the National Championship to Seigaku, as opposed to the Kanto Tournament Award Ceremony, Sanada acknowledges and accepts the 2nd place plaque. Although Sanada is usually shown to be calm and controlled, he becomes ruthless against someone he wishes to crush in a match (specifically Ryoma in the manga and Tezuka). This is usually accompanied with laughing and his phrase, "Fall with your despair!" Despite his serious personality Sanada is quite innocent and old fashioned with it comes to love as evident in Gakuensai no Oujisama. While almost every other character is able to eventually call the heroine by her first name Sanada cannot because he feels that he does not have enough "mental discipline". He can also become jealous regarding the simplest things like when the protagonist was praising Atobe or when he saw a friendly scene between Aoi and the protagonist. History ::See: Genichirō Sanada/History Tennis Record ::See: Genichirō Sanada/Tennis Record Playing Styles and Techniques :See: ''Playing Style & Techniques Daily School Life *04:00 - Rises from bed *04:30 - Zazen (seated zen mediation) breakfast after early morning practice *07:00 - Goes to school. Morning Practice *08:00 - Patrol within the school *08:30 - First Period: English *09:30 - Second Period: Classical Literature *10:40 - Third Period: Calligraphy *11:40 - Fourth Period: Music *12:30 - Lunch break; Eats a Japanese style meal in the dining hall. After the meal, eats 2 Rikkai buns *13:30 - Fifth Period: Physical Education, Archery *14:30 - Sixth Period: History *15:30 - Discipline committee meeting. General meeting *16:15 - Tennis club, practice in the form of matches *18:30 - Returns home. Takes a bath *18:45 - Dinner *19:15 - After muscle training, does maintenance on his sword *20:00 - Prepares and reviews for class *20:30 - Reads *21:00 - Goes to bed Note from Yukimura: I was able to hear his intense singing all the way from Class C' classroom. Sanada and music class are famous at our school. Note from Yagyuu: Strictly speaking, that hat is prohibited. We heatedly discussed the dress policy for students. Old Class Schedule *Period 1 (8:30am - 9:20am) - Mathematics *Period 2 (9:30am - 10:20am) - Physical Education (with Nio and Marui) *20 minute break *Period 3 (10:40am - 11:30am) - Elective (History) *Period 4 (11:40am - 12:30pm) - Home Economics *Afternoon Break *Period 5 (1:30pm - 2:20pm) - Modern Literature *Period 6 (2:3pm - 3:20pm) - Art *Cleaning (for those on duty) *Club activity Relationships Yukimura Seiichi Sanada met Yukimura at a tennis club at the age of four. Since then, they have been very close friends. Sanada is unquestioningly loyal to Yukimura. He is also shown to be afraid of Yukimura in both the anime and manga since he knows what Yukimura is capable of doing. Yukimura is one of the few people he obeys. Yanagi Renji Along with Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi in their Freshman year took the Rikkai team to Nationals. Yanagi and Sanada refers to each other by their first names, showing that they're quite close. It is for this reason that Sanada expects a lot out of Yanagi, and was very disappointed when he lost against Inui and was willing to strike Yanagi as punishment. Tezuka Kunimitsu Sanada and Tezuka have a rival relationship. They both acknowledge each other's tennis but Sanada, Like Atobe, knows Tezuka still has a lot of room for growth and wishes to reach his level. It was revealed by Jackal that Sanada cried in the bathroom when he managed to defeat Tezuka during the nationals. Atobe Keigo Atobe and Sanada have a rivalry similar to that of Sanada and Tezuka. Tezuka is their mutual rival that they both wish to defeat in a fair game. Although they admit the other player's skill in front of their teammates, they never praise each other face-to-face. Kirihara Akaya Although strict to Akaya, he seems to play the role of Akaya's aloof older brother. However, he is not as close to Akaya as Yanagi is. He wants to train/discipline Akaya to be the next captain of Rikkaidai. Echizen Ryoma Even though Sanada was defeated by Ryoma during the Kanto Regional Finals, he holds no grudges. He even helped Ryoma gain his memories when he lost them before the National finals, singles 1. Their friendship is again, established in New Prince of Tennis, during the mountain training. Kintaro Tooyama Initially, Kintaro did not respect Sanada. However, during mountain in New Prince of Tennis, they eventually form a friendship. In Pair Puri 9, Yukimura states that he feels paternal instincts towards Kintaro. Pair Puri Volume 9 Kaido Kaoru In both the manga and anime, "The Night before the Decisive Battle", he and Kaido are training partners. Both of them are victims of Tanegashima stealing their drinks. Trivia ::See: Trivia Quotes * “Our 3rd National Championship win will be with no weaknesses!” (“Zenkoku sanrenpa ni shikaku wa nai!”) * (When using "Fu") "Swift, like the wind." ("Hayaki koto, kaze no gotoku.") * (When using "Rin") "Quiet, like the forest." ("Shizuka naru koto, hayashi no gotoku.") * (When using "Ka") "Invade, like fire." ("Shinyaku suru koto, hi no gotoku.") * (When using "Zan") "Immovable, like the mountain." ("Ugokazaru koto, yama no gotoshi.") * (When using "In") "Unpredictable, like the shadow." ("Shiri gataki koto, kage no gotoku.") * (When using "Rai") "Strike, like lightning." ''("Ugoku koto, raitei no gotoshi.") * ''"Fuhahahahahaha!" * "Don't slack off!" ("Tarundoru!") * “No need to hold back. Come at me with everything you’ve got!” (“Yousha wa sen. Honki de koi!”) * “You’re 1000 years too early!” (“Sennen hayai wa!”) * “You must never lose!” (“Make te wa naran no da!”) * (Using Muga no Kyochi) “My heart has become empty. It is empty because there is nothing!” (“Waga kokoro sube ni ku nari. Ku naru ga yue ni mu!”) * “You can just fall with despair!” (“Zetsubo to towo ni chu gai!”) * “Is this all you’ve got? It seems like I’ve overestimated you.” (“Shosen kono te to ga? Omae wo kaikaburi sui tei ta you da.”) * “Too weak!” (“Nurui wa!”) Gallery ::See: Gallery References nl:Sanada Genichiro Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Vice-Captain Category:Kanto Players Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:2nd Stringers Category:World Cup Participants Category:Group League Participants Category:May Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Taurus